My Darling
by Child Stew-Barks
Summary: O que aconteceria se Marius nunca tivesse topado com Cosette? - Tradução da historia de mesmo nome da autora MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock que me deu a devida autorização.


Então, o que aconteceria se Marius não cruzasse com Cosette? Marius / Eponine: 3

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Les Mis ou qualquer um dos seus personagens.

**Nota da tradutora: a historia pertence a fantástica MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock, a mim cabe apenas a tradução com a devida autorização da mesma.**

My Darling

"Todo mundo aqui, vocês sabem o seu lugar. Brujon, Babet, Claquesous. Você, Montparnasse, fique de olho nas autoridades junto com Eponine. Você trate de derramar as lágrimas. Sem erros, meus queridos", disse M. Thénardier para sua gangue. Sua mulher olhou em volta, franzindo o cenho quando notou que os alunos estavam, mais uma vez, em sua rua. Por que eles sempre aparecem?

"Esses alunos malditos na nossa rua. Aqui vem eles visitar as favelas mais uma vez. Nossa Eponine beijaria seus pés. Ela nunca teve a cabeça no lugar", disse ela, olhando para a sua filha.

Marius correu até Eponine. Ela sorriu quando ele se aproximou.

"Ei, Ponine, que se passa hoje? Eu não vi você muito ultimamente." ele disse a ela.

"Oh, pode sempre me encontrar por aqui. " , respondeu ela.

"Ocupe-se em não deixar a policia pegar você !" ele advertiu ela. Ele não queria que ela entrar em qualquer dificuldade. Ele se importava muito com sua 'Ponine, ela era sua melhor amiga. Eponine olhou para todos os livros que Marius estava carregando.

" Ora, que vai fazer com todos esses livros? Eu poderia ter sido um estudante também! Não julgue uma garota sobre como ela aparenta. Eu conheço um monte de coisas, eu juro!" Ela disse a ele. Ele sorriu com tristeza.

"Pobre Eponine, as coisas que você sabe, você não vai encontrar em livros como estes." ele disse com um suspiro. Ela olhou para ele, secretamente, admirando-o.

"Eu gosto do jeito que o senhor deixa o seu cabelo crescer."

"Eu gosto do jeito que você provoca." , respondeu ele, Eponine suspirou, perguntando-se se Marius jamais iria perceber como ela realmente sentia por ele. Ela era apaixonada por ele, mas que aconteceria se ele soubesse? E se ele nunca pudesse amá-la de volta? Estas foram as perguntas que muitas vezes mantinham Eponine a noite toda sem conseguir dormir. Pensamentos de Marius quase sempre ocupado sua mente, afinal ela o amava.

"Pouco ele sabe! Pouco ele vê!" Ela disse para si mesma. Marius olhou com curiosidade, depois de ouvir seu murmúrio.

"O que quer dizer?" Ele perguntou a ela. Ela olhou para ele.

"Nada, monsieur Marius." ela disse baixinho enquanto suas bochechas virou uma sombra brilhante de vermelho.

"'Ponine, o que você quer dizer?"

"Este não é lugar para falar sobre isso."

"Então, vamos para outro lugar." Marius sugerido ao qual Eponine assentiu.

Marius tomou-a pela mão e levou-a para longe das ruas onde seu pai iria tentar roubar Valjean. Ele a levou para o parque, que foi surpreendentemente vazio. Ele olhou para ela.

"E então?" , perguntou ele. ponine olhou para baixo e murmurou algo que era incompreensível para Marius. "O que quis dizer?" ele perguntou, não tendo compreendido o que ela disse. Eponine olhou para ele. Como ela deveria dizer a ele? Não se limita a dizer a alguém, que conhece há anos e que é seu melhor amigo que secretamente tinha uma queda por algum tempo, apesar de que esse alguém nunca tenha notado, que a ama. Ela olhou em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos. Eponine poderia jurar que ela derreteu sempre que olhava para eles. Seus olhos desceram para os lábios e, sem pensar, ela o beijou. Marius ficou surpreso, mas, depois de um momento, ele a beijou de volta, seus lábios se movendo em perfeita sincronia. Marius segurou-a perto dele. Como ele nunca percebeu? Como ele nunca percebeu que ela o amava? Que a amava? Mas ele sabia agora. Ele sabia que ela o amava e ele a amava. Como seu beijo longo, doce terminou, ele olhou nos belos olhos castanhos de Eponine e ele sorriu. Um sorriso amoroso e gentil, que Eponine retornou. Deus, como ele não tinha percebido como ela era bonita? Especialmente quando ela sorriu. Ele beijou-lhe os lábios sorridentes novamente. Ela o beijou de volta com amor. Poderia isto estar realmente acontecendo com ela? Será que o homem que ela ama completamente e verdadeiramente, realmente a ama de volta? Ela pensou que este dia nunca chegaria. Mas chegou. Ela estava nos braços de Marius, o homem que ela amava.

"Eu te amo". ela sussurrou baixinho para ele. Ele sorriu. Deus, ela adorava quando ele sorriu.

"Eu também te amo, minha 'Ponine. Minha querida." ele inclinou-se e beijou-a novamente. Ela o beijou de volta com entusiasmo. Ela sabia que eles nunca iriam se separar, que eles sempre seriam felizes juntos, pois ela o amava e ele a amava. Naquele momento, nada mais importava já que seus lábios se moviam juntos, como sua pele formigava maravilhosamente com o toque da pele do outro. Eles estavam apaixonados e isso era tudo que eles precisavam nessa vida.

**Nota da Autora: **Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, comentem!


End file.
